Mobile communications has changed the way people communicate and mobile phones have been transformed from a luxury item to an essential part of every day life. While voice connections fulfill the basic need to communicate, and mobile voice connections continue to filter even further into the fabric of every day life, the mobile Internet is the next step in the mobile communication revolution. The mobile Internet is poised to become a common source of everyday information, and easy, versatile mobile access to this data will be taken for granted.
Third generation (3G) cellular networks have been specifically designed to fulfill these future demands of the mobile Internet. As these services grow in popularity and usage, factors such as cost efficient optimization of network capacity and quality of service (QoS) will become even more essential to cellular operators than it is today. These factors may be achieved with careful network planning and operation, improvements in transmission methods, and advances in receiver techniques. To this end, carriers need technologies that will allow them to increase downlink throughput and, in turn, offer advanced QoS capabilities and speeds that rival those delivered by cable modem and/or DSL service providers. In this regard, networks based on wideband CDMA (WCDMA) technology may make the delivery of data to end users a more feasible option for today's wireless carriers.
However, implementing advanced wireless technologies such as WCDMA and/or high speed data packet access (HSDPA) may still require overcoming some architectural hurdles. For example, the RAKE receiver is the most commonly used receiver in CDMA systems, mainly due to its simplicity and reasonable performance. A RAKE receiver contains a bank of spreading sequence correlators, each receiving an individual multipath. A RAKE receiver operates on multiple discrete paths. The process of correctly identifying the propagation paths and placing rake fingers on these propagation paths to track the path positions may be critical to the receiver performance. The task of tracking the propagation path once a finger is assigned to that path may be challenging, given the wide dynamic range of the WCDMA/HSDPA signals. The received multipath signals may be combined in several ways, from which maximum ratio combining (MRC) is preferred in a coherent receiver. However, a RAKE receiver may be suboptimal in many practical systems. For example, its performance may degrade from multiple access interference (MAI), that is, interference induced by other users in the network.
In the case of a WCDMA downlink, MAI may result from intercell and intracell interference. The signals from neighboring base stations compose intercell interference, which is characterized by scrambling codes, channels and angles of arrivals different from the desired base station signal. Spatial equalization may be utilized to suppress inter-cell interference. In a synchronous downlink application, employing orthogonal spreading codes, intracell interference may be caused by multipath propagation. In some instances, intracell interference may comprise inter-path interference (IPI). IPI may occur when one or more paths, or RAKE “fingers,” interfere with other paths within the RAKE receiver. Due to the non-zero cross-correlation between spreading sequences with arbitrary time shifts, interference occurs between propagation paths (or RAKE fingers) after despreading, thereby causing MAI. The level of intracell interference depends strongly on the channel response. In nearly flat fading channels, the physical channels remain almost completely orthogonal and intra-cell interference does not have any significant impact on the receiver performance. On the other hand, the performance of the RAKE receiver may be severely deteriorated by intra-cell interference in frequency selective channels. Frequency selectivity is common for the channels in WCDMA networks.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with some aspects of the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.